Drew gets worried
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Drew gets worried after finding a really sick Sarah one morning and Amber has to comfort him and tell him everything with Sarah will be fine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning when Drew wakes up he goes into Sarah's room because she's not awake yet like she usually is and he's a littlw worried. Drew goes over to the bed and grabs her shoulder and shakes it "Mom...Mom get up." Drew tells her

Sarah just groans and barley moves.

"Mom come on what's wrong?" Drew wonders

Sarah groans burying her face into her pillow.

Drew goes into Ambers room and wakes her.

"Amber...Amber get up." he tells her

Amber sits up 'hey bud what's wrong?" she wonders

"I don't know it's Mom's not up she's not waking up." he tells her worrying having a panick attack

"okay calm down there bud I'm sure she's just tired and just fine." Amber tells him

"no she's not fine she was really sweaty and pale." Drew tells her

"okay lets go." Amber tells him bringing him into Sarah's room and goes over to the bed and sits by Sarah's head

"Mom." Amber says stroking her head

Sarah opens her eyes looking really sick.

"oh Mom...Mom what's wrong?" Amber wonders

"sick guys just go downstairs and get your own breakfast and go to school; I'll be fine." Sarah tells them

"okay." Amber says kissing her head "feel better Mom." Amber tells her and gets up off the bed

"come on bud I'll make you breakfast." Amber tells him

Drew just looks at a really sick Sarah worridly with his hands in his pockets them follows Amber downstairs to the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Downstairs in the kitchen Amber gets the eggs and stuff out to make breakfast and Drew just sits at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Orange juice bud?" Amber wonders pouring him a glass

"thanks." he says picking it up and taking a sip of it

"ya know I think I just want to stay home with Mom and take care of her today." Drew tells her

"you heard her bud she said she will be fine; Plus Nanna is here if she needs anything." Amber tells him

"yeah." Drew says softly still unsure

Amber pops some toast into the toaster and puts some bacon on the stove.

The door that comes into the kitchen opens 'Hello,Good Morning." Julia says

"hey Aunt Julia." Amber says

"hi.' Drew says

"hey Amber, hey Buddy where's your mom?" Julia wonders

"We were all well suppossed to meet at Berkeley Coffee this morning and she didn't show up." Julia tells them

"she's upstairs sick in bed." Amber tells her

"oh what's wrong with her?; Is she okay?" Julia wonders

"she'll be fine she just needs to sleep." Amber tells her finishing Drew's breakfast for him and gives him his plate

"okay, well I'm gonna go see if I can do anything." Julia tells her

"oh you don't need to do that." Amber tells her

Julia just looks at her awkwardly.

"well we're going to be late for school; Come on bud you can finish that in the car." Amber tells him

"okay." he hopes down from his stool "bye Aunt Julia.' he says

"have a good day guys." Julia tells them watching them leave 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At school Amber walks into Mr Cyr's class and sits down and pulls out her SAT prep book and works in it and Mr Cyr comes over placing his hand on her book

"Amber...Amber are you okay?" Mr Cyr wonders

Amber looks up at him "I'm fi...ne Ma..Mr Cyr." Amber tells him kind of upsetly

"Amber what's wrong?" Mr Cyr wonders

"nothing." Amber tells him

"okay come on." Mr Cyr pulls her out of class and steadies her "Amber talk to me what's wrong; Is it your Mom; Is she okay?" he wonders

"Mom is just really sick today and it's just upsetting me because Drew is so worried about her." Amber tells him

"What is she..." he says thinking and gets an idea

"Okay come on." he tells her

"where we going?" she wonders

"I'm going to drive you home so wan e check on your mom. he tells her

"no I can't skip school today I have to be here." she tells him

"no you don't I'll get you excused now come on." Mr Cyr says walking her out to his car getting her in then gets in and drives them to the Braverman's trying to remember where it is since he dropped Sarah off the last time he went on a date with her

They rush in and upstairs together.

Mark goes over to Sarah's side getting on his knees besides the bed "Sarah hunnie." he says shaking her gently trying to wake her up

Sarah groans and opens her eyes slightly looking sicker "hey." he says softly and smiles at her "are...are you okay?" he wonders

"mar what are you..." she says weakly

"shh." he strokes the side of her face and smiles softly at her

"Amber go and get me a wet cloth from the bathroom please." Mark tells her

"I'm on it." she tells him and goes to do it

"how are you feeling babe?" Mark asks Sarah

Sarah groans and Amber comes back and sees how much Mr Cyr loves her mom "here." she says handing him the cloth

"thanks Amber." Mark says taking the cloth and smiles softly at her and gently wipes Sarah's forehead and face


End file.
